Orb of oculus
The orb of oculus is an item which allows players to have total control over the camera, an ability which is useful for video makers. It was intended to be used for the second RuneScape Machinima contest and was announced in the developers blog, Machinima: The Orb of Oculus. It may be purchased from Faruq in Al Kharid for 20 coins, taken for free from Ophelia in a Clan Theatre, obtained from Aubury in New Varrock or, if they choose to do so, can be received from a Jagex Moderator, if nearby to them. On 15 June 2010, the orb of oculus was given more features. This was announced in the Behind the Scenes - June. The orb can now save positions to shift to different positions with less difficulty. On 17 November 2014, the orb was reworked. All the modes were removed for a single mode, and the requirement to equip the orb to look through it was removed. Talking to an Estate agent whilst wielding the orb, and asking to redecorate your player-owned house, gives the option of having a blue or green coloured grounds. History Mod Fnord stated that although the orb gives players complete control over the camera, including recording into the next room and performing close-ups, it will not be able to record video files, so players will still need a screen capture programme to do this. He also confirmed that players will not be able to control themselves while using the orb, as controlling a player and the camera at the same time generated problems. Mod Fnord further stated that the orb will be available from Faruq in Al-Kharid for a "very low" price. During a Q&A session Mod MMG announced that the orb would be released the week of 31 January 2010. Mod Hohbein also confirmed this. The orb of oculus is designed to help making RuneScape YouTube videos more creative and fun: Controls When equipped, the orb has a right-click option of "Gaze-into". This will bring the player to a screen without inventory or minimap, only the surrounding area. A small compass and a guide will appear in the upper right corner showing the compass point the orb is facing, and keys to control the orb: Note that when the chatbox is open, no other controls may be used. In addition, any attack on the player will immediately end the orb mode and return the player to the avatar view. The orb is wielded in two equipment slots, weapon and shield, making it essentially a two-handed weapon, although you cannot attack or retaliate with it wielded. As any attack on the player will make the player stop gazing into the orb, and return to the Avatar view, the use of the orb near any dangerous opponents requires a form of "safe-spotting". Viewing areas Not only is the orb of oculus used for making videos, but it is also widely used for taking a closer look at areas which players either cannot access, could formerly access but can no longer do so, or ones which are unrelated to the area the player is currently standing in and are only visited via completely different methods. There are many mysterious areas that were found using the orb of oculus, more than 100 to date, see here for a list of known hidden locations. This is because the developers place the locations for the convenience of debugging and content development rather than by their geographic location. Andrew Gower has revealed that he doesn't mind allowing players to view these areas as anything that is kept secret is not put in the game. However, these hidden areas are interesting nonetheless. Trivia * Oculus is the Latin word for "eye". * If you Gaze-Into the orb while inside a POH, some rooms will show up as if in building mode. * The orb appears to be held with the same technique as was used with cabbages in the 2009 April Fools, as well as the Stone of Power in the Fist of Guthix minigame. * On 22 February, 2010 the orb was updated, making the movement much smoother. * Although it is sold at Faruq's stall, there is no page in the Faruq's Toolonomicon about it. * Other than the Dungeoneering skill card, ring of kinship, mad necklace, and pendants of skill, the orb of oculus is the only other item that can be taken into Daemonheim, so video makers can make a video in a dungeon. It can be sold to the Smuggler for 6 coins. Some players also find it useful to bring the orb of Oculus while Dungeoneering, as players can view parts of the dungeon that are difficult to see normally, such as maze puzzles, and to see which doors need which keys from afar. ** You will be prevented from attempting to bring more than one inside however. * This item can be used to see into places players cannot yet go. * There appears to be a glitch when attempting several agility obstacles while holding orb of oculus, one of such attempting to click on the rocks on Al-Kharid Mining Area. * When used on the Clan Citadel dance floor, the user will dance without holding the orb- even in gaze mode. * On 22 March 2013 gazing into the orb produced a black screen. This was "Fixed" on 25 March by making a message appear when attempting to gaze into the orb, reading "This doesn't work at the moment. Sorry." * When gazing into the orb, players can see approximately 20-22 squares away from their current location(creating a 361-484 area inside; bear in mind this is an approximation), but can raise the camera as high as they wish. References nl:Orb of oculus es:Orb of Oculus fi:Orb of oculus